Meant To Be
by rcroswell
Summary: My version of what should've happened in the episode "Max to The Max"
1. Chapter 1

Meant To Be  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Roswell characters or am affiliated with Roswell.  
  
Note: Nasedo never posed as Max and never took Liz with him.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Scene takes place just as Max comes into the Crashdown and takes a seat. He says nothing for a short while.)  
  
Michael: So what did Tess tell you? (Again Max says nothing.)  
  
Isabel: Oh god, its true isn't it? (Isabel gives Max a frightened look. He looks up at her and then at Michael. Isabel gets up and leaves. Max follows.)  
  
Michael: Hey Maria, I have to go. (Michael throws his apron on the counter.)  
  
Maria: Go? Go where? (Michael leaves.) Michael.  
  
Lake  
  
(Isabel is looking out at the water. Max and Michael are there with her.)  
  
Isabel: I guess now we know who the oldest is, hu Max? (Isabel turns to face her brother and Michael.) I don't get it, how could this have happened and why now?  
  
Max: We're just as lost as you are Isabel.  
  
Isabel: Are you because I seem to be the only one freaking out here.  
  
Michael: We're freaked but since we're guys we just don't like to show it.  
  
Isabel: Gee that helps thanks Michael.  
  
Max: Okay Isabel you just need to calm down...  
  
Isabel: Calm down? No, I think I've earned the right to freak out about this. I'm a teenager that's in high school and is going to be having a baby and not just any baby but an alien one. How do I even know if I can do this? (Michael goes up to Isabel and puts his hands on her arms.)  
  
Michael: Isabel listen to me, you just have to relax. Everything is going to be okay.  
  
Isabel: We don't know that.  
  
Michael: Yes we do. We just have to be positive. You have the strength to do this, I know you do.  
  
Isabel: How do you know?  
  
Michael: Because I know you and you have never backed down from anything before. (Isabel smiles at Michael. He smiles back.)  
  
Isabel: But what about Maria and Alex?  
  
Michael: That's not my main concern. My main concern is for you and our baby, okay?  
  
Max: We're in this together. We won't let you go through this alone Iz.  
  
Isabel: What about mom and dad? They're going to start asking questions eventually.  
  
Max: We can't tell them especially since they know nothing about us.  
  
Isabel: So what do we do?  
  
Michael: You can stay at my place.  
  
Max/Isabel: What?  
  
Isabel: You can't be serious.  
  
Michael: Strangely I am. You can stay as long as you like.  
  
Isabel: I guess I should go home and pack some of my stuff then. (Isabel and Max start heading towards their cars. Michael calls Isabel.)  
  
Michael: Isabel. (Isabel starts walking towards Michael.)  
  
Isabel: What is it?  
  
Michael: I just thought you should know that I've decided to call things off with Maria. I'm going to talk to her about it today.  
  
Isabel: Is that what you really want?  
  
Michael: Yes.  
  
Isabel: That's good then because I've decided to call things off with Alex. I just need to let him know.  
  
Michael: Good.  
  
Isabel: Good. I should go home and um... pack.  
  
Michael: Yea.  
  
Max: Hey Michael, are you coming?  
  
Michael: Yea, be right there. So I'll see you later?  
  
Isabel: Sure.  
  
Michael: Okay. Oh before I forget. (Michael pulls out some keys from his pocket. He gives on to Isabel.) The key to the apartment.  
  
Isabel: Thanks. I should get going now.  
  
Michael: Yea, me too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Crashdown Caf  
  
(Michael goes up to Maria.)  
  
Michael: I need to talk to you.  
  
Maria: I'm busy.  
  
Michael: Please? It's important.  
  
Maria: Fine. Hey Liz, cover for me?  
  
Liz: Sure. (Maria and Michael go to the back room.)  
  
Maria: What was so important that you had to drag me away from my shift?  
  
Michael: Isabel's pregnant.  
  
Maria: Isabel's... wait... what?  
  
Michael: There's more. I've asked her to move in with me.  
  
Maria: You asked her to what?  
  
Michael: Move in with me.  
  
Maria: For how long?  
  
Michael: As long as she wants. (Maria laughs to herself.)  
  
Maria: Well this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? First you get her pregnant, which by the way I don't even know how, and now you've asked her to move in with you? Michael how could you let this happen?  
  
Michael: I don't know.  
  
Maria: Oh you don't know. You never do, do you? So what are you going to do about the... situation?  
  
Michael: The only thing I can. Be supportive of Isabel and the baby. I can't let her go through this alone.  
  
Maria: Why not?  
  
Michael: Why, because Isabel is completely freaked enough as it is. I'm afraid that any minute she will just completely loose it and I can't let that happen plus I owe it to her.  
  
Maria: Oh you owe it to her, why is that?  
  
Michael: It's complicated.  
  
Maria: I don't care. Why do you owe it to her?

Michael: Because our entire lives she hasn't given up on me even when others did and whenever I needed her or she felt like I needed someone she has always been there so I'm going to be there for her no matter how long it takes.  
  
Maria: So in other words you're going to be there for Isabel and the kid instead of being in a relationship with me.  
  
Michael: At the moment that's all I can take. Maybe somewhere down the line there can be a chance...  
  
Maria: Don't even finish that sentence Michael. You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do. Goodbye Michael. (Maria walks back into the diner.)  
  
Michael: Well, that went well.  
  
Park  
  
(Isabel is waiting for Alex.)  
  
Isabel: Thanks for meeting me.  
  
Alex: Sure it sounded important, what's going on?  
  
Isabel: Alex I have to tell you something. You know that situation of mine? Well it's true.  
  
Alex: Wow. I'm not sure if I should freak out or say congratulations.  
  
Isabel: Freaked out would be okay for me right about now. There's just one other thing. Michael asked me to move in with him and I said yes.  
  
Alex: Wait... what, for how long?  
  
Isabel: As long as I need.  
  
Alex: I guess now you want to call things off between us, don't you?  
  
Isabel: Believe me Alex, I don't want to but I have so much to deal with right now and I just don't think it's the right time. Maybe somewhere down the line there can be a chance...  
  
Alex: Isabel, don't. Can I just ask you one question? Did you really sleep with him?  
  
Isabel: I'm not sure.  
  
Alex: You're not sure? Isabel, I need a better answer than that.  
  
Isabel: That's the best answer I can give you.  
  
Alex: Okay, you do what you have to do. Goodbye Isabel. (Alex gives Isabel a kiss on the forehead and then leaves.)  
  
Isabel: Well, that went well.nded important, what'el. (Maria walks back into the diner.) p with me.ed someone she has always been there so I 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Evan's Home  
  
(Isabel is in her room, packing some stuff, Mrs. Evans walks in.)  
  
Diane: Izzy, what are you doing?  
  
Isabel: Mom, you startled me.  
  
Diane: I'm sorry. So, mind telling me why you're packing?  
  
Isabel: I just thought it would be best if I took off for a few days so I can clear my head.  
  
Diane: Really, on a school night? Isabel why don't you just tell me the truth about what's really going on? (Isabel looks at her mother for a minute.) You know if I didn't know better I'd say you have secrets just like your older brother.  
  
Isabel: Younger.  
  
Diane: What?  
  
Isabel: Nothing. Mom I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. (Before Isabel leaves she gets nauseated and rushes to the restroom and closes the door behind her. Three minutes later Mrs. Evans knocks on the door.)  
  
Diane: Isabel, honey are you okay? Izzy? (Two minutes later Isabel comes out of the restroom. She goes to her room and Diane follows.) Isabel are you okay?  
  
Isabel: Fine, must be the twenty four hour flu.  
  
Diane: But you've never gotten sick.  
  
Isabel: There's a first time for everything.  
  
Diane: Honey maybe you shouldn't go. You're not looking so good.  
  
Isabel: All the more reason to go. (Diane gives Isabel a confused look.) Nothing never mind. (Isabel picks up her duffle bag and two suit cases.)  
  
Diane: Isabel, what are you running from?  
  
Isabel: Nothing. I just need to get away for a little while.  
  
Diane: Away from what, us?  
  
Isabel: No of coarse not. I just...  
  
Diane: You just what?  
  
Isabel: Nothing.  
  
Diane: No please finish what you were going to say.  
  
Isabel: Mom I'm late, I was supposed to meet Max at the Crashdown like five minutes ago.  
  
Diane: He's your brother I'm sure he'll understand. Now finish that sentence.  
  
Isabel: I was just going to say that I just wish you would stop pounding me with questions. I've done nothing wrong and you keep trying to interrogate me for some unknown reason. You did the same thing to Max that day when the grease fire happened and he still thinks you don't trust him.  
  
Diane: He told you that?  
  
Isabel: He didn't have to.  
  
Diane: That last statement you made, it makes me wonder if the two of you are twins.  
  
Isabel: We might be, I don't know. I have to go meet Max.  
  
Diane: Fine, go. (Isabel leaves. Phillip Evans comes from hiding in the far back of Isabel's closet.) So what do you think?  
  
Phillip: It's worse than we thought.  
  
Diane: She's pregnant. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Michael's Apartment  
  
(Max, Michael, and Isabel are all talking.)  
  
Max: So mom was questioning you?  
  
Isabel: Yea. She said I had secrets just like you. She's our mother I thought we could trust her.  
  
Michael: She's not your mother.  
  
Max: Michael's right. No matter how hard we try she can never be our real mom.  
  
Isabel: I know. I guess there was always some part of me that wanted it to be true, to feel like we were normal humans. Who knew it would take a dream and a baby to knock some sense into me, hu?  
  
Michael: You might not have your parents but you have me. I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Max: Neither am I. (All three of them smile.)  
  
Isabel: There is one other thing. I think mom suspects something is wrong.  
  
Max: Why do you say that?  
  
Isabel: A few minutes before I left the house I ended up getting a little sick.  
  
Max: But we don't get sick.  
  
Isabel: I know but I guess the human way applies to alien pregnancies as well. Morning sickness, body aches, that sort of thing.  
  
Max: About that. I have some good news. Tess told me that alien pregnancies only last a month.  
  
Isabel: Are you serious? (Max nods.)  
  
Michael: That is good news. I doubt I could handle this for nine months. (Michael gives a little smirk at Isabel. There is a knock on the door. Michael goes to answer it and its Mr. and Mrs. Evans.)  
  
Phillip: Hello Michael.  
  
Michael: Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Please, come in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Max: Maybe I should go.  
  
Diane: Don't leave on our account Max.  
  
Max: I'm not. I just promised Liz we would go out and have a worry free evening. Iz, I'll talk to you later.  
  
Isabel: Yea. (Max and Isabel hug.)  
  
Max: Later Michael.  
  
Michael: Bye Maxwell. (Max leaves.)  
  
Phillip: You and your brother seem to have gotten close.  
  
Isabel: We always have been, you just never noticed. If you don't mind me asking, how did you know I'd be here?  
  
Diane: Well we... we sort of followed you.  
  
Isabel: You what?  
  
Diane: Isabel we had to. I knew you weren't telling the truth about where you would be.  
  
Isabel: So you decided to spy on me? (Max walks back in.)  
  
Phillip: Max what are you doing back? I thought you had a date with Liz.  
  
Max: She'll understand besides I just felt like I might be needed here.  
  
Phillip: Suit yourself son. So where were we?  
  
Isabel: You were just going to give me a reason as to why you were spying on me.  
  
Phillip: Isabel, we know.  
  
Isabel: Know what?  
  
Diane: We know about your situation.  
  
Isabel: I have a situation?  
  
Diane: The baby Isabel, the baby.  
  
Isabel: What are you talking about?  
  
Diane: Isabel you were in the restroom for more than five minutes, you're tired and your moods have changed. There really is no other explanation. So is it true Isabel? Are you pregnant? (Isabel says nothing.) Oh god! It is true, isn't it?  
  
Phillip: Is it yours Michael? (Michael nods.) I don't believe this. How could the two of you let this happen? Isabel, you have always been so responsible. Why would you go and do something like this?  
  
Isabel: It's not that simple.  
  
Diane: Not that simple? Well you'd better make it simple because your father and I are having a hard time believing in this.  
  
Isabel: I can't make it simple.  
  
Diane: Why not?  
  
Isabel: I just can't! I wish I could but I can't. You're just going to have to trust me on this.  
  
Phillip: Well we can't trust you without being hidden from the truth. You and Max have been so secretive lately. It's like we don't know who you are anymore.  
  
Max: We're your kids.  
  
Diane: Are you because for some reason it doesn't feel like it. Why two of you let I don's no other explanation. So is it true Isabel? Are you pregnant? (Isabel sayscan't you just tell us what's going on?  
  
Isabel: Because in the end you might not like what you see. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Michael: Max, Isabel, can I talk to you outside for a minute?  
  
Max: Michael you know now's not a good time.  
  
Michael: Oh I think now's the perfect time Maximillion.  
  
(The pod squad walks outside.)  
  
Michael: You were about to tell them weren't you?  
  
Isabel: I wanted to but something inside me told me to restrain myself.  
  
Michael: Good. Isabel we can't tell them anything and you know that.  
  
Isabel: I know but what are we supposed to do? Make up lie after lie until they stop questioning us?  
  
Michael: It's worked the past seventeen years.  
  
Isabel: Yes but Michael this year the stakes have been raised and we all know it.  
  
Max: Isabel no matter how much we want them to know they can't. We can't bring them in at a time like this especially with Valenti being so suspicious of us and then with Agent Pierce out there as well.  
  
Michael: He's right.  
  
Isabel: I know but don't you think our parents are going to be more suspicious when they ask when the baby will be born and if they do what do I tell them?  
  
Max: She's got us there Michael and we can't hide it.  
  
Michael: Great, why do our lives have to be so complicated?  
  
Max: Because we're not from around here. (Michael rubs his forehead with his hand.)  
  
Michael: I can't believe I'm the one suggesting this. Okay if they ask anything about the baby and we can't seem to get around it then we're going to have to tell them the truth.  
  
Isabel: You of all people.  
  
Michael: Yea well what other choice do we have? Let's just get this over with, the sooner the better.  
  
Inside Michael's Apartment  
  
(Isabel and Michael take a seat on one of the couches. Max stays standing.)  
  
Diane: Is everything okay?  
  
Isabel: Everything's fine.  
  
Phillip: Max maybe you should go. We need to talk to Michael and Isabel for a minute.  
  
Isabel: No he can stay.  
  
Diane: Isabel...  
  
Isabel: He either stays or I'll just tell him everything later.  
  
Diane: Fine. Isabel you have a few options.  
  
Isabel: Mom, Michael and I are keeping this baby.  
  
Phillip: Isabel, do you really think that's such a good idea? After all you both are just sophomores in high school.  
  
Isabel: I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know I, we, were ready.  
  
Diane: That's just it Isabel, you're not ready. Did you ever think of waiting to have kids until after you graduated from college?  
  
Isabel: Yes but things change. It's not like I had a choice or even asked for this.  
  
Phillip: You didn't have a choice? Isabel you always have a choice, always, and as for you not asking for this then you should've thought about that before you and Michael got in the bed together.  
  
Isabel: Yea, remember the part where I said it wasn't that simple? That's part of it.  
  
Phillip: What do you mean that's part of it? (Isabel says nothing.)  
  
Diane: Isabel, honey, we are really trying to understand here but we can't unless you tell us what's going on. (Isabel looks at Michael then at Max who both nod.)  
  
Isabel: It's not that simple because I didn't get pregnant the regular way. I got pregnant in a dream. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Diane: In a dream? Honey, you can't get pregnant from a dream.  
  
Isabel: Well I can.  
  
Phillip: That doesn't make any sense. People just can't get pregnant from dreams. Isabel are you even sure you're pregnant.  
  
Isabel: Yes.  
  
Diane: Well have you gone to a doctor to confirm it?  
  
Isabel: I can't go to doctors. They'll just end up doing blood tests.  
  
Phillip: Isabel if you're worried about the needles...  
  
Isabel: Dad it's not about the needles!  
  
Phillip: Then what is it? (Michael takes Isabel's hand and squeezes it. She squeezes back.)  
  
Isabel: It's the tests in general, if they do tests with my blood who knows what they'll find.  
  
Diane: Isabel are you doing drugs or drinking? Is that what this is all about?  
  
Isabel: No it's nothing like that. I wouldn't be able to drink anyways after what happened to Max.  
  
Phillip: Max? What does your brother have to do with this?  
  
Isabel: A lot more than you think. I won't go to a doctor because if I do and they run blood tests, they're going to find an abnormality.  
  
Diane: What kind of abnormality?  
  
Isabel: It's something the three of us inherited from our biological parents.  
  
Phillip: You've been searching for your biological parents? If I had known I would've been able to help. I have friends that work with these kinds of situations.  
  
Isabel: Not the kind of situation we have.  
  
Diane: Isabel just please tell us what's going on. You're not making any sense.  
  
Isabel: Okay, if the doctors run blood tests what they'll find is something far from human.  
  
Phillip: So what are you saying? You have something that's... supernatural in your blood?  
  
Isabel: Something like that although it's a little deeper than that. (Coincidently Isabel and Max both point their index fingers up.)  
  
Diane: The three of you are from up north? (Isabel and Max raise their fingers a little higher.)  
  
Phillip: You're not aliens, are you? (The pod squad says nothing.) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Diane: You're aliens?!  
  
Isabel: Mom, please don't freak out. That's the last thing that I need right now. We're still your kids.  
  
Phillip: Are you?  
  
Max: Yes! This is exactly why we didn't want to tell you but when we found out Isabel was pregnant, everything changed.  
  
Phillip: Just um... just tell us two things. Who or what exactly are you and where do you come from? (Michael and Isabel look at Max.)  
  
Max: We don't know what we are but the three of us believe we're a hybrid of some kind since we look human but instead we have alien cells. We don't know where we come from. The only thing we really know is that we crashed in 1947 and didn't come out of our pods until 1989 with the look of six year olds.  
  
Diane: You're really serious aren't you? That's why the two of you have been so secretive lately and Isabel, that's the reason why you won't go see a doctor.  
  
Isabel: Mom, dad, you can't tell anyone. If anyone does find out, we could be in a lot of trouble.  
  
Phillip: We promise we won't tell. You can trust us. I just have to ask, does anyone else know about this?  
  
Michael: Only Liz, Maria, Alex, and Tess.  
  
Diane: Okay moving on...  
  
Max: Moving on? Don't you think you're moving on a little too fast?  
  
Diane: Max you can trust us and in doing so your father and I are just going to pretend as if you didn't tell us any of your secrets. So Isabel, what are you going to do about this baby of yours?  
  
Isabel: What do you mean?  
  
Diane: Are you and Michael going to share visitation rights? Are you just going to live under one roof so the child will have both of its parents? Or are the two of you going to get married?  
  
Isabel: Married?! Michael: It's funny you should mention that because I've actually thought about it. (Isabel turns and gives Michael a sharp look.)  
  
Isabel: You have?  
  
Michael: Yea. I've been considering it for a while, long before the dreams ever happened.  
  
Isabel: Uh-hm. (Isabel looks at her parents.) Excuse us for a minute. (Isabel grabs Michael by the arm and leads him outside.)  
  
Outside of Michael's Apartment  
  
Isabel: Have you completely lost your mind?!  
  
Michael: No I haven't, in fact this couldn't feel more right.  
  
Isabel: You're just saying this because of our son.  
  
Michael: No I'm not. Isabel those feelings and emotions in the dreams were real. Believe it or not that's how I truly feel about you. From the moment we came out of those pods I had a feeling that you and I weren't siblings that maybe we were something more and maybe that's what the dreams are trying to tell us, that you and I were something more to each other back where we came from. Isabel not once have you ever given up on me. When I needed you, you were there, when you felt I needed you, you were there. No one knows me better than you do Isabel not even Maria and that's because I chose not to let her in and that's because there was only room for one and that one was you.  
  
Isabel: But this can't be Michael, it just can't.  
  
Michael: Why not? Give me a reason as to why things can't be this way? I know your feelings and emotions for me in those dreams were real.  
  
Isabel: They were.  
  
Michael: Then what's the problem?  
  
Isabel: Michael I'm only seventeen, my life is moving too fast right now. First having school to worry about, then a baby, and soon having to find a job so I can be able to support this child, and now you want me to marry you. It's just too much for me to handle right now. (Michael puts Isabel's face in his palms.)  
  
Michael: Listen to me. I don't think they would've put you in this position if they didn't think you could handle it. You can do this Isabel, I know you can and I'll be right beside you. So what do you say? Will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring right now... (Isabel looks up at Michael.)  
  
Isabel: The ring doesn't matter and the answer is yes, I will marry you. (Michael smiles as does Isabel and then they both kiss.) 


	9. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter  
  
1 month later  
  
(Everyone was gathered in the pod chamber where Michael and Isabel both agreed to have the baby. Even Nasedo was there although he could not be seen since he was hidden in the cave wall. The only person that wasn't there was Maria. She was still so upset at Michael and felt she couldn't be in the same room with him especially now that he was a married man.)  
  
Max: So have you decided on a name for my nephew?  
  
Michael: We have.  
  
Max: And?  
  
Isabel: And, we've decided to name him Michael Evans Guerin.  
  
Phillip: You're giving him our last name?  
  
Michael: Yea well we just thought it would be appropriate because of everything you've done for us, everything you've done for me, if it's all right with you.  
  
Phillip: Of coarse it is we would be honored. (Everyone in the room smiled.) 


End file.
